


Boxed Heart's

by Selbarm



Series: Crossed Toon Hearts [2]
Category: Alice Comedies (Short Films), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts, The Mickey Mouse Club (TV 1955)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I could rewrite a chapter if it truns out bad, Multi, im procrastinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbarm/pseuds/Selbarm
Summary: Just some side story's connected to 'Felix's Bag of Heart's' but not the main point of the story.I wrote these very badly I have no Beta.
Series: Crossed Toon Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503722
Kudos: 2





	Boxed Heart's

[Note: this this takes place in past before Oswald And Mickey had there argument.  
They meet Julius the cat form year 1922 and Flip the frog from year 1930. Both of them where Animated by Ub Iwerks. And Ub Iwerks worked for Walt Disney. The Animator who used to Animate Oswald and Mickey. So It more like four Bother’s meeting for the first time.]

Julius ---- Look Oswald I can understand Mickey Mouse Forgetting us. But How could you Forget your older Brother Julius? Have both of you met your younger Bother Flip? He’s Ub Iwerks Creation. That makes him our youngest Brother. You all remember UB. Considering he drew us the most. Now Come now We’ve had our Difference’s Oswald Im willing to look over the past. 

Oswald is in shock and about in tears

Oswald---- ‘Im sorry Julius you where right! OK!’

Julius ---- It ok I forgive you.

Oswald ---- I didn’t know If you Survived the Thinner Disaster! I went Looking for everyone who was missing and I thought you where died when we didn’t find you among the other’s!

Julius ---- Umm so you didn’t forget me even if we’ve been arguing for years? 

Oswald---- Yess your Family and I made a promise to never forget any Forgotten Toon!

Flip ----- what about me?! You forgot Me!

Mickey ----- I don’t think Ozzie forgot you deliberately. Im sure He never even met you before.

Flip ----- what do you know Mouse!

Julius ---- Now Flip, Mickey is right. Oswald has never met you before Flip.

Flip ----- Your taken His side Julius?!! 

Julius ---- 

There is No side’s, Im taking at the moment. But I the Eldest Brother Flip. And I just want us all to get along Flip! I want us to be real family for once. I know we all live different Lives. But Ive Dreamed of us meeting for years and going out to lunch without us having a fight. Look at Oswald He has hated Mickey for years. If he can put aside His hate. YOU Can to Flip!”

Flip ----- Ok Ill Do it for you Julius. But only for you ok!

Julius ---- Now Introduction’s are in order. 

Im Julius the cat, beside me is Flip the frog and you must be Mickey Mouse.

~Julius holds out his hand to shake mickeys hand~*

Mickey ----- Ha hi… Julius 

Julius ---- You’ve had know idea we all existed right Mickey? 

Mickey ----- No.. Sorry

Julius ---- Don’t be, Im sure your company made sure not to distract you in anyway. It’s how HE used to work all the Time. Now Mickey I would like sometime for us to have a one on chat sometime.

Mickey ----- that would be….—

\--Oswald interrupts--- 

Oswald---- He’s not ready ok! 

Julius ---- Protecting, Him arent you Oswald? You’ve changed havent you Ozzie? Now let us all have Lunch at you place Oswald. You Will invite us to Lunch?

Oswald---- Why invite you both when your just gonna Come anyway!

[Later on. after Lunch with Ortensia and bunny kids! It was Lovely Chaos. Mickeys asks Oswald a Question. ]

Mickey ----- Ozzie why cant I go meet Julius by my self?  
He seems like a nice guy.

Oswald---- You wont believe me Mickey!

Mickey ----- I’ll believe you Ozzie!

Oswald---- Mick how long has it been since you’ve been in brawl?

Mickey ----- You mean like fighting the Storm Blot?

Oswald---- No a fist Fight!

Mickey ----- Wha!

Oswald---- Julius talks with his fist!

Note:  
[What Oswald has been arguing with Julius in the past is a number of things mainly where they come from. Julius thinks Ub Iwerks Created them as Toons since hes the artist. Julius does not think Walt Disney is there creator. Oswald objects this.  
Also in the past Oswald hated Mickey. Julius told Oswald you have no reason to hate someone you’ve never met. Now Oswald is afraid to tell Mickey the truth. ]


End file.
